


Royals (Yuwin)

by Aghase_in_Neocity



Series: Royals (NCT) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, Post-War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sad Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aghase_in_Neocity/pseuds/Aghase_in_Neocity
Summary: "I liked what I had Yuta , infact i loved it .But now  thanks to your people I will never get it back ."
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Royals (NCT) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882255
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter1 : Prolougue

When War broke out between the Kingdoms, to say that many lost their loved ones would be an understatement. There was bloodshed in every corner, it was impossible to look or go somewhere where there wasn't a massive puddle of blood or a body lying lifeless on the ground. Screams and cries could be heard from every direction. Children crying as they saw arrows shoot into their mothers' chests and watching the blood as it bursted out like a flood, but their pain only lasted for a few seconds before they too joined their mothers' lifeless body. One would think that it was close to the end of the world and for many it was, because how can one be happy after losing all they had known .

The chaos remained for many years. The luckiest ones were captured and brought back to be treated like slaves. Even when things started to get slightly better many were captured, having to leave their past behind them and try to survive. Forget about the luxuries they could barely fulfil their basic needs. Even now that things were clam, settled and no more hatred remained between the kingdoms, those that were once captured were never released. They remain far away from home missing their loved ones. Some couldn't handle the pain of being imprisoned like that and ended it for themselves .

Those that stayed, lived their life in pure agony. They couldn't even remember their life before the war. Lost their real identities, forgot who they loved or the things they loved to do. They seemed to have forgotten real happiness. Some of them were born in the walls of the palaces and knew not about how life could've been had they been born under different circumstances. Among those that were forcefully imprisoned many forgot their happiness and passion. Their dreams now were a thing only for sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was such a blessing beore the war.....

Yieun stumbled into their room crying his eyes out.Tears fell down his beautiful face as he sobbed in his hands.Sicheng quickly rushed out from under the thin blanket to his side, scooping the elder's fragile figure into his arms.The latter sobbed even louder as he buried his face in Sicheng's neck , his mouth moving against Sicheng's pale neck uttering jibberish. Despite not being able to comprehend a single word out of Yieun's mouth he had a very clear idea as to why the latter was in such distress."Deep breaths baby.Come on you got this."Sicheng whispered as he rubbed his back trying to calm him down."Eun Eun, copy me come on,breath in ."Sicheng inhaled deeply enouraging the other to replicate it ."And now breath out."He spoke as he exchaled.Repeating this a few times got Yieun's breathing began to slow down slightly. "Come on baby relax. Try to stop crying" He requested trying to keep his tone as light as possible. "How can I not cry?" It was the same defeated tone he had heard many times, so why did it still hurt so much? Why did it make him want to rip his hair own?

"What happened Eun? You know you can tell me I'm always here for you." He comforted as he kissed the top of the elder's head .They were both now on the floor Yieun in his arms, holding on like his life depended on it. "H-He i-is g-g-getting married ." Another dam broke out, even with his arms tightly secure around Yieun's he could still feel the shaking. _What?!_ Sicheng knew this day will come, he had warned Yieun countless times. This should be the moment where he scolds Yieun, say ' I told you so ' so why was it so diffiult to even let out a sound? Yieun was the one wwho got their heart broken but seeing him reduced to a sobbbing mess felt worse than if someone had stabbed him in the gut. Sicheng wanted to punish him, the one responsible for this. He wanted to teach them a lesson for playing with Yieun's fragile heart, he wanted to take Yieun by the hand and run far away from here. But how he when the shackles of slavery held him down, eating at his soul and stealing his freedom from him as though it a though it was never his to begin with.

"How could he do this to me ?I have given him my everything.I gave him so much love and all i asked was for him to care for me too." Yieun's shaking as they graspeed the material of Sicheng's shirt. " You know what he told me when I said that I couldn't let him get taken way from me?" Yieun question, letting out an unamused wet laugh. Sicheng felt his stomach move around as if a natural disaster had occur, he could feel the small amount of food he had for supper an hour ago swimming around in his gut. "He told me not interfere in his matters, saying I should know my place." The wet patch forming on his shoulder clung to his skin, he let out sigh at the cold feeling. Sicheng almost wished he was surprised at what he heard but he had always expected this. It didn't mean he was prepared for the anger boiling up in his stomach. He couldn't explain how useless he felt, he wanted to do something just anything and yet he couldn't.

_**  
_

_When Sicheng was 17 , Yieun was 21. 17 Year old naive and scared Sicheng had found comfort in the elder, at a time when finding or giving comfort was impossible. Yieun had been the kindest soul Sicheng could have encountered, at a time when bloodshed was a norm . He had taken Sicheng under his beautiful wing, helped him to stay sane on the worst of nights, wiped the salty liquid off his face when he really missed home, held on to his hands when they wouldn't stop shaking, sung to him on the nights he couldn't sleep, made him smile when he was on the verge of breaking, kissed his cheeks when he got mad. If Yieun ever asked him to jump to his death, he wouldn't ask twice .He would die for him ,give up his own lif,e give up anything Yieun would ask and even though he hated this world, he would live in it for Yieun.  
_

_**  
_

After what had felt like a life time Yieun fell asleep on Sicheng's bed, hugging the latter's left arm .Sicheng stared at the ceiling wondering what life had come to .It's something he always wondered but never really knew how to answer .When the war started no one was really affected at first, they all carried on with life .Then all of a sudden there were people being killed right ,left ,back and front. Some had said that it was God punishing them for being selfish and not trying to help when others were suffering. Sicheng disagreed, God was ever merciful and this was the result of those who were ever so sinister and cruel. Things happened so fast that no one got a chance to breathe, Sicheng doesn't know how he even managed to survive .Glancing at Yieun's beautiful sleeping figure he couldn't help but sigh .How is Yieun going to be okay , he really didn't know the answer. In these times Sicheng really wonder how the eldr even fell in love with someone like the Crown prince , he was extremely handsome but that was all there was to him .He was just another arrogant royal, and just like the rest of his kind, extremely selfish .

It was getting pretty late outside and the night stars began to appear one by one in the dark gloomy sky. He knew should get to sleep to prepare for another exhausting day tommorrow , but for some reason his mind couldn't stop thinking. About his family he wondered what they were doing right now, if they were even alive . What his friends back home, what new dance move they had learnt today? If they still carried on dancing and following their dreams? He had to stop his thoughts before his tears began he didn't want to cry himself to sleep today ,he was too tired for that. His mind drifited off to Yukhei, thinking about his raspy voice ,large hands and his dog-like personality. The sense of familiarity he felt around Yukhei was irreplaceble and unobtainable from anyone else. He and Yieun were the home he had found in this prison. Sicheng wondered when he would get to see him next. And just like Sicheng fell asleep with a small smile on his face.Dreaming about dancing until his heart was content.

_Life was such a blessing before the war......_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck?! Yuta we are eating!"

_"Okay everyone class dismissed, be very careful when you go home. As you all know even now many wolves work for the enemies lurking in places trying to kill and capture anyone they find. Please remain cautious as you go home."Mrs Zhao spoke. Everyone nodded carefully as they packed up their bags to leave. "Sicheng ."She called as she eyed one of her quiet yet talented students. The student looked up at his name being called ."Yes Ma'am?"He asked politely. She smiled at him the corner of her eyes wrinkling._

_"You need to go home is well Sicheng."She said ."Bu-"She cut him off"No buts Sicheng, it's too dangerous already and it gets even worse when it is darker outside. I don't want my favourite student to be at risk ."She sighed seeing his smile fall ."I know how much you love dancing and I know you want to improve but the circumstances are just not right dear,plus you already practise so hard and you dance the best here. You need to let yourself rest too ."Sicheng sighed in defeat he knew she was right there was no point in arguing. He knew it was very dangerous, especially for omegas like him. He quickly packed his bag and bowed to her as he said goodbye. She kindly smiled at him and told him to be careful on his way home._

_He realised that the sun had fully set when he stepped out of the dance studio. There were grey clouds everywhere. It's going to rain soon,he thought as he quickened his pace, he was an omega after all.The closer his heat got the stronger his scent got, and he was pretty sure it was approaching rapidly. A few minutes passed as the rain began to pour. Sicheng didn't want to get sick so he took larger steps. The wind was also blowing and it was getting colder by the minute."Wow, aren't you just the sweetest little thing?"He heard a deep voice behind him. Its was his cue to leave as soon as he realised the man wasn't speaking Mandarin." shit "He whispered underneath his breath as he began to run as fast as he possibly could._

_He was sure he could outrun him because Sicheng was pretty damn fast. However running in the rain was extremely hard, he thought as his foot slipped causing him to land on his back. Grunting at the pain that shot up his head he tried to get up, but the pain was too much to bear. Making his vision extremely blurry. He was unable to fight as the alpha, realising that his scent was not of omega or beta, pinned him to the floor."I can wait to feel you're cute little ass ."He laughed. The last thing Sicheng remembered was the man ripping open his pants and then it was lights out._

_Waking up again to the throbbing pain in his head and his lower back causing him to scream. He looked around the darkroom and no one was there. His legs gave out the second he tried to get up. In the small amount of light he could make out the bruises in his inner thighs and he realised he was naked. The painful feeling in his lower back now made sense.Fuck. The tears began to flow out of his eyes and causing him to sob in agony as the realisation hit him._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're such a fucking fool ."Yuta calmly stated. Jaebeom looked at his best friend disgusted ."You know what bitch? Go back to your Kingdom."Jaebeom swore as his eyes glared back at Yuta's. His answer causing the younger of the two laugh like a maniac, "But I just got here baby." Jaebeom rolled his eyes at him, he seriously doesn't know why he invited him over. Yuta was dressed in his signature black suit. The blonde hair suits him. Jaebeom thought. As if reading his thoughts Yuta throws him his signature stupid yet extremely attractive smile."Just fuck off Yuta ."Jaebeom swore again. People would probably pass out if they ever heard their precious prince's foul language. To them, he was the most perfect Alpha alive and Jaebeom wanted to keep it that way,but it didn't mean he couldn't swear till his heart is content at his best friend. Especially when said best friend was the most annoying Prince alive.

"Jaebeom you are not happy ."Yuta sighed, a bit more serious now. Jaebeom's frown deepened ."That's exactly what he said to me ."Jaebeom sighed. Yuta looked at him with eyes full of sympathy ."Stop fucking doing that. I am happy. I am ."He exclaimed as if trying to convince himself."You feel for him. I know you ."Yuta simply stated. It seemed to make the older even angrier."I don't. He is just a good fuck ."Jaebeom explained his face emotionless."Yeah, sure its just sex for you isn't. Is that why you always bring him with you where ever you go? I'm pretty sure if he was just a 'good fuck' You would have found a replacement years ago."the younger spat back. He hated when Jaebeom did this to himself."You're just being a fucking coward."He glared back at Jaebeom."You better sort this shit out or he is going to leave you."

Jaebeom couldn't help but laugh."How is he going to leave me? Huh? I think you are forgetting that he is a servant of the King and Queen. He will remain trapped in this palace as a servant for as long as he is alive ."Yuta's anger rose as his brown eyes began to turn golden. He growled at his best friend. You are so fucking selfish. He wanted to say but he knew that it wasn't the case."Whose side are even on Yuta ?"Jaebeom questioned done with this argument. The younger smiled at him as he answered: "His, because I know you love him, he makes you the happiest and I want you to be happy.It's your right to be happy ."He answered, smacking the back of his best friend's head causing the latter to punch him hard in the shoulder."I fucking hate you "He growled tackling his best friend the ground."Feeling is a mutual bitch" Yuta smirked flipping them over to rest his foot over Jaebeom's torso. As both of them broke out into loud laughter. Yuta was reminded him of the days when life was easy.

"How long are you planning to stay ?"Jaebeom questioned as they made their way to the dining table. The King and Queen were out on a trip so it was just going to be the two of them ."Want me gone already, babe ?" He laughed. Jaebeom rolled his eyes, Yuta still behaved like he was a 5-year-old. One wouldn't think that he was first in line to the throne."Just answer the question ." Jaebeom spoke. "I don't know yet. I just need a break from the whole 'We love you our future king .' bull shit . I never even asked for this. I don't understand why mom and dad don't just give the kingdom to Johnny, he is the older sibling. Plus I think people will be better off with him."Yuta sighed."I don't understand you, man. How can you not like people praising you and loving you 24/7? I know I love it. I always have ."Jaebeom said with a smile.

"Too much responsibility. It's not a job for me ."Yuta replied, causing the older to roll his eyes."Anyways Isn't your brother going to join us ?"Yuta questioned."No, he is too busy being perfect with his perfect boyfriend."Jaebeom spoke with a little bit of a sour tone. Yuta raised his eyebrows at his best friend ."Oh god, he is so perfect, I wish he wasn't taken."He said dramatically causing Jaebeom to laugh loudly, in a not so princely manner."Even if he wasn't he wouldn't spare you a glance. You're too much of an idiot."Jaebeom smirked, "But then again his boyfriend is pretty chaotic too, so maybe it's just you." Yuta scoffed ."His loss he doesn't get to experience this hotness, bet I would make him see stars with just my body. You can imagine the damage I would do if I was to give him my heart. I don't think he could handle that much hotness."Yuta joked. His crush on Jinyoung and his perfect ways was a thing of the past."Whatever stop talking about my brother, I'm going to lose my apatite."Jaebeom complained.

They made they finally arrived at the dining table. As the servants began to carefully present them with delicious food ."Man, I'm starving ." Yuta said ask he began to dig in. He was grateful that Jaebeom's parents were not present, he could eat like a normally for once. And looking at the way Jaebeom way eating he knew that he felt the same."Ah, something about Korean food just hits different."Jaebeom grimaced causing Yuta to let out a laugh."Stop moaning in the dining room asshole."Yuta smacked the back of his head laughing louder."You know you love it Jaebeom chan ." Yuta squealed causing Jaebeom to burst out laughing too. As the Princes finished their meal the servants began to take their plates away to bring smaller ones with a few pieces of Yakgwa, sweet pastry made of layers, deep-fried and soaked in a rich ginger and honey syrup."Can you smell that Jae?" Yuta questioned as the colour of his eyes started to become light. Typical Yuta Jaebeom thought to get horny about the smell of a dessert.

"OH Sweet Jesus. Who is he?"Yuta gasped causing Jaebeom to roll his eyes but looked to where Yuta was glancing ."He is one of the servants. Are you blind?"Jaebeom questioned rolling his eyes. Yuta was ridiculous."I think he just brought out the wolf in me ."Yuta exclaimed excitedly."What the fuck Yuta we are eating!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I just wanted to clear up any confusion.Yuta and Jaebeom are best friends and princes .
> 
> and Sicheng and Mark (tuan not lee) are best friends and they are both servants in Jaebeom's kingdom.
> 
> Yuwin is the main ship however there are going to be some side ships like Markbeom in the story .
> 
> please can y'all let me know aything i can do to improve and if you like it please vote it .
> 
> Thank you for reading , i hope you give this story a chance .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey beautiful don't be scared, come with me ."The Prince whispers, breath hitting Sicheng's cheek.

"-and Soyoung's Mother wore the most hideous dress ever. Like who even designed that piece of shit, Soyoung felt the same, she looked so embarrassed. To really top it off My mother had to compliment it -Hey are you even listening?"Jaebeom yelled punching Yuta's arm. "What's his name? " Yuta spoke as though he was under the influence of alcohol."What nonsense are you uttering?"Jaebeom looked at his best friend like he had just grown another head."His scent is so beautiful. I can still taste it on the tip of my tongue."The other replied not really answering the question."There is something wrong with you, who am I kidding, of course, there is something wrong with you. You are Yuta ."Jaebeom remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"He is so cute in that uniform. I felt as though I would cum if he just spared me a glance ."Yuta cried out ."Why are you acting as though you have been starved of sex for years? I am pretty sure you just got some last night." Jaebeom thanked god that they are in his bedroom or as Yuta calls it ' the pup generating room ', due to the number of times Yuta has accidentally walked in on Jaebeom and Yieun fucking .It would be a very awkward conversation to have in front of their servants but then again who cares, servants are just worthless pieces of shit. A member of the royal family doesn't need to care about their image in front of someone who has no rank."I need to fuck him, even if it just once. I want to see him under me as he moans my name ."Jaebeom feels himself almost throwing up at the image, his best friend doesn't spare him any details.

"Fuck off " Jaebeom yelled cringing. "Hey, you don't mind if I take him with me tonight. I promise I will return him in a few days or so. I'm pretty sure that it will only take me only a few days to get over this." Yuta said confidently ." Sure whatever as long as you shut up about this after ." Jaebeom rolled his eyes. Yuta was one of the most, if not the horniest alpha he has ever met, which is shocking because he has met Jinyoung's Boyfriend."Thanks, Jae ." It wasn't an unusual conversation, as it as pretty normal for Princes or any royal for that matter to request a slave for their pleasure.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Sicheng, the Prince has asked for you to come by the palace gates ." The petite boy in front of Sicheng stated nervously. Sicheng looked up from where he was organising the books on one of the shelfs ."Why may I ask ?" Sicheng spoke softly to not make the boy in front of him more nervous ."I don't know ."He whispered in a small voice ."Ok, thank you for the message ." Sicheng smiled at him , nodding for the boy to go. Sighing he left the remaining two books where they were and walked toward his best friend on the other side of the royal library ."I will be back in a few minutes, so don't start panicking ok." He informed , the latter stared at him in confusion."Why ? Where are you going ?"Yieun questioned raising his left eyebrow."His majesty asked for me ."Sicheng spoke sarcastically."What? Why?" The other questioned. Shrugging his shoulders Sicheng proceeded to speed walk out of the library and down the long staircase.After a few minutes, he finally reached the gates of the palace where Jaebeom stood with another, he assumed, Prince.

He is pretty sure he has seen him at other events, he seemed to be pretty close to Jaebeom. Why do you even remember his stupid face? Sicheng thought. "Yes, your Majesty ."Sicheng makes his present known, although he is pretty sure they knew he was here from the way that blonde hair Prince was grinning at him. "Ah yes. Prince Yuta has requested you for a few days ."Jaebeom said as though this is the most normal thing ever."I'm sorry You Majesty but I don't understand what you mean ?"Sicheng dared to ask ."You are to go with Prince Nakamoto Yuta and You must obey whatever he says. This is an order from me ."Jaebeom commanded. Sicheng nodded, now knowing exactly where this was going.

Sicheng had always heard about servants leaving for a few days with a royal or when a royal came to stay at the castle princes or even princesses requested slave for pleasure, this, however, would count as the first time he was ever requested by a prince. He was beyond afraid of what was about to happen.He blinked his tears away as he sat at the back of the carriage. If he doesn't count that one time when he and Yukhei had managed to sneak out of the palace ,then this would be the first time that had truly stepped out since he had been captured. He tried to enjoy the fresh air while it lasted ,but his chest hurts at the thought of Yukhei, missing the younger boy even more now. He held tightly on to the edge of the carriage as the pegasus in front begin to flap their huge wings lifting the whole carriage with them. He closes his eyes feeling scared. Sicheng had always been afraid of heights. Quickly turning his face to the other side he sees another servant, although this one has a more elaborate uniform on. "Hey ."The boy whispers softly as he smiles at Sicheng ."I'm Junhui, the Prince's royal guard ."

He is quite handsome is the first thing that comes to Sicheng's mind ."You can speak Mandarin?" Sicheng gasps causing Junhui to let out a chuckle ."Don't we all ."He lets out giving Sicheng a bittersweet smile. Sicheng sends one back. It's true no matter how much Sicheng tries to hide it from himself, almost all of the slaves were people that were captured from the war,which is why they all speak mandarin. Sure, now that the war has finished everyone tries to act as if nothing was damaged, but this pain and agony is permanent regardless of how much everyone tries to say otherwise. Sicheng knows that for a fact ."Dong Sicheng ." He answers after some time, causing the other to give him a confused look "My name is Sicheng ."Sicheng clarifies. The guard smiles at him once again before looking outside the carriage ."We are nearly there now ."He says aftersome time. Sicheng sighs in relief this carriage ride was an awful experience, but he feels helpless about what's going to happen.

To his surprise, the carriage lands safely on the ground. He sees the boy next to him get out to open the door carriage door for the Prince who is sitting in the front section of the carriage ."You should get out too."Junhui says gently to him taking in how scared Sicheng has become. With shaky legs, he manages to stumble out of the carriage. He keeps his eyes on the ground but he can feel the Prince's hungry eyes staring at him ."Hey beautiful don't be scared, come with me ."The Prince whispers, breath hitting Sicheng's cheek. He quietly follows the Prince's lead into a Mansion. There was a massive lake with clean blue water, a small area leading to two massive doors which opened as soon as the Prince set foot on the marble white platform in front of it. As he enters into the spacious entrance, Sicheng couldn't help but roll his eyes at the massive chandelier on the roof above. It was such a typical royal thing.

He wondered how long it would've taken to build each room of this palace-like home. No doubt that the Prince's actual home was even more magnificent. Sicheng felt himself get sick at the mere thought of all the money that was wasted on these good for nothing people."Jun ."The Prince turned to face the royal guard who was walking with the Prince, both of them a few steps ahead of Sicheng. "Yes, Your Majesty ." He bowed. He hated to see others or even himself bowing to Royals. He didn't understand why he should respect the people that ruined his life. They didn't deserve it, but there wasn't much of a choice for people like him ."Make sure that none of the servants disturb me and even if there something urgent don't bother me about it until I say so otherwise ."The prince commanded. He made Sicheng feel sick ."You can go now Jun ."Sicheng watched as Junhui walked passed him sending a comforting smile towards him. Sicheng couldn't find it in himself to return it.

Sicheng felt himself shake as the Prince came near him ."Don't worry. I won't hurt you ."He smiled at him as if he was the kindest person alive. It nearly fooled him into believing the latter, but Sicheng wasn't born yesterday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that love and hate have a very thin and blurry line between them and that love can stem from hate, but Yieun felt as though the opposite was also true....

It had been 6 hours now, Yieun was beyond done waiting. What task would take so long for Sicheng to do that he hadn't seen his best friend for so long having already searched as much of the castle as he could to find a sign of Sicheng but still not finding him anywhere, he was so done with this fuckery. Jaebeom would be in his room right now getting ready to go to bed, sighing as he climbed the last step towards the direction of the prince's bedroom. Walking through the mini hallway as he made his way there. He knew this place like the back of his hand, could even come here with his eyes closed. He knocked on the door, not out of politeness because he and Jaebeom got rid of the formalities years ago but in case there was someone else present as well. He heard a short "Come in " as the guard waiting outside opened the door for him. The guard knew his face and who he was pretty well due to the amount of time he has entered this room. Everyone knew Yieun and his filthy little relationship with the crown prince.

He saw Jaebeom standing there tying his night robe getting ready to lay down after a long day. Any other servant would've started assisting him as if the Crown Prince didn't have a pair of arms himself but Yieun wasn't just any other servant so he stood there staring at the Prince. He hasn't entered this room in weeks now, and honestly, he wouldn't have no matter how much he wanted if it wasn't for Sicheng. And it seems like Jaebeom was aware too if the surprise on his face is anything to go by."Your highness ."Yieun bowed making a frown appear on Jaebeom's face ."May I please know where Sicheng is as I cannot find him anywhere ?"He asked bowing again ."What was that Yieun? You never do that, why are you speaking to me as though I am a stranger to you ."Jaebeom frowns making his way towards the older omega, Yieun takes two steps back. There was hurt on Jaebeom's face, hurt he has never seen Yieun wanted nothing more than to take it away, but he was not going to be a weak, pathetic omega again. "Your highness said that a servant like me should know his place, I am only reminding myself of my status ."He answered lowering his head as he didn't want to see Jaebeom's reaction ."Please just tell me where my best friend is and I won't bother you again."

Jaebeom rushed forward grabbing the smaller of the two by the waist, his firm hands on the omegas body as he sniffed the side of his neck trying to smell his sweet scent as much as he could, bringing his small, thin hands up to Jaebeom's hard chest, Yieun tried to push him away ."You are so sweet ." Jaebeom whispered as he kissed his temple ."S-stop toying with me ."Yieun stuttered out trying to be strong. He was strong, he told himself, he could do this. He needed to push him away no matter how much his heart yearned for him to pull the younger closer to him. He knew that no matter how much he loved the latter, Jaebeom wouldn't be able to do the same for him and not because he was incapable of such feelings but because he felt that loving someone like the omega he had spent most of his life with was something shameful and unfit for a powerful crown prince like himself.

"Where is Sicheng ?"Yieun said a bit louder with a determined look in his eyes ."I send him off with Yuta ."Jaebeom uttered casually and for someone like Jaebeom it was a pretty normal thing to do ."What! Are you stupid ?! " Yieun exclaimed eyes widening at the news, forgetting all about trying to be polite to the Prince ."How could you do that to me !" He could see the blood reaching the alpha's cheeks but he was far too angered to care about upsetting the Prince."Yieun !"He yelled as his eyes darkened turning extremely black, very different to his usual light brown ones ."Watch how you speak to me. This is your future king you're talking to ."His apathetic and unapologetic words seemed to only add to the older's anger ."You are no King to me ."Yieun coldly spoke, anger and disgust swimming in his eyes for the monster in front of him.

His anger went as quickly as it came and instead was replaced with sadden he felt like someone was cutting his chest open, pulling his heart out and leaving him there to bleed to death as he watches his heart being stomped on repeated "I wish, I-I wish, I-I had died like the rest of my family ."Yieun's eyes began to let out large tears that rolled past his cheeks, off his chin, and onto the carpeted floor. Jaebeom's eyes softened, a hint of regret on his face but it was gone within a second, he began to open his mouth to speak but was cut off by the now sobbing omega. "I-I wish I had never m-met you ."He managed to stutter out, his voice watery as he covered his mouth to prevent any more noises from escaping as, with shaky legs, he made his way out of the bedroom ." Maybe then I-I would have been happy ."He uttered lastly as he walked out of the door.

They say that love and hate have a very thin and blurry line between them and that love can stem from hate, but Yieun felt as though the opposite was also true.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sicheng felt himself get smaller the closer the blonde Prince got to him until he felt as small as an ant, that can be crushed under someone's feet even if they could see where they were going. The Prince's smile made him even more handsome and irresistible, had they been under different circumstances Sicheng might have even smiled back at him."Wow, you are even more beautiful up close ."His fresh breath hit Sicheng's face as he looked at the younger's lips licking his own like a predator. Sicheng held in his breath afraid of what might happen if he let it out. The Prince raised his hand causing him to flinch and raise his own to guard him, prepared for the impact. To his surprise, he felt nothing but a hand gently rubbing the back of his head ."I won't force you to do something against your will ."The Prince beamed at him as he looked at the beautiful omega in front of him with an intense look.

Sicheng feels himself feeling even more scared. Something about the Prince reminded him of the alpha that had taken advantage of before bringing him to the castle. It reminded him of his freedom being taken away and before he could stop himself he used his whole strength to shove the Prince away, the latter extremely surprised stumbled back but caught himself before he could fall."You all originate from the same filth ."Sicheng's mouth moved before could think. A deep frown made its way onto the Prince's face. Sicheng cursed himself for speaking out loud, but deep down he even if for a second he felt his chest swell up with pride. It was the first time he had stood up for himself and put a stupid, filthy royal in their place. He felt proud despite knowing the consequences of what would happen he had seen it happened in front of his eyes, servants getting "whipped into shaped" some even beheaded. It all depended on the king's mood. There no doubt in his mind that the same will happen to him, maybe even worse.

He waited, seconds turned into minutes as the Prince continued to stare at him with wonder, his frown still present but not an ounce of anger in his eyes. It also made Sicheng wonder why he wasn't dead, surely this is something unacceptable. He felt his hands shake as the frown the Prince's soon turned into a smile, Sicheng looked down and closed his eyes too blinded by how bright it was. Why was he smiling at him? Sicheng didn't know, but he was sure it had a sinister meaning. Royals were all pure evil, Sicheng reminded himself. The Prince took a step forward as Sicheng took one back, the elder's smile widen. It looked as though his face would split any second ."I will make you want me so much that you will regret saying that to me." The Prince grinned as his eyes twinkled with mischief. The omega felt himself shake at the words.

After a few seconds of shamelessly staring at Sicheng he made his way out telling Sicheng to make' himself at home and freshen up', Sicheng would have laughed if he wasn't so scared, laugh at the Prince's stupid choice of words how could this hell hole ever be his home. He could feel an acidic taste in his mouth as he best to keep his breakfast from making it's way up to his throat. Everything made him sick from the small chandelier in the room to the marble white floor, the Prince's bright and kind smile to the Prince himself. His heart still throbbing in his chest it felt as though it would break out of the ribcage at any moment now. He dug his nails into his palm to prevent himself from screaming out loud.

He hated this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> A/N: Heyy Czennies sorry for the very late update. I have been extremely busy with college and exams, just education in general. I am so fucking over it. Like what idiot invented school and education.
> 
> Also, that comeback has given me life man. Like what even was that masterpiece. Especially make a wish with the whole Aladdin concept. I also felt that Deja vu was a really emotional song. I can't believe we got ot7 dream. I genuinely thought it would be too good to be true.
> 
> P.s: I think I might be in love with Sungchan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I like it better when your tone is dripping with sarcasm ."He Confessed, Sicheng's own heart missed a beat the Prince's words...

_"Jie Jie, Where are we going?" Sicheng gasped as his elder sister giggled again before telling to close his eyes properly. "Stop peaking Di Di."Her gentle voice rang in his ears. They both had a very similar voice which was a given since they were siblings. After a lot of shuffling noises, his sister slowly pushed him to sit in a chair. " You can open them now." She instructed, he quickly removed his hands, excited for the surprise. Making a noise of excitement when he saw the massive plate of food in front of him."Jie Jie you are the best. Did you buy this for me?" He asked, eyes twinkling with excitement as he couldn't wait to dig in. She gave him a nod as he beamed at her grabbing the metal chopsticks next to him to take his first bite. 'Salt' was his first thought as the food hit his tasting plate. "It's so salty Jie Jie." He complained while taking a large gulp of water from the glass as he saw the bright smile on his sister's face fall._

_"What's the matter Jie Jie ?" He tilted his head in concern. "I knew it would be bad."She said as her shoulders slumped, "Sorry for making you eat the mess I made, Di Di " She sighed giving him an apologetic smile. "Hey, I never said it wasn't good, I love salty food ." He tried to convince her taking a big bite of the food. His taste buds screaming at the bitterness of the salt, Sicheng ignored it because it was worth it seeing the beautiful smile on her face even when he later got a stomach ache due to it._  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"You know you don't have to be so stiff in front of me I may be a Prince but I couldn't care less about how you sit or present yourself while you are with me. So please try to relax ." He smiled at Sicheng, the latter gave him a blank look back."Yeah because I can seriously relax in a place I barely know. One wrong move and you will have my head ."Sicheng uttered before his eyes widened at the informal and sarcastic tone he had used. He glanced at the Prince who only raised his eyebrow back at him but showed no signs of anger. Amusement dancing in his eyes as he spoke," If I wanted you dead you already would be when you shoved me away, which you don't look it but you are quite strong I nearly fell on the floor.Thank god I didn't I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of beauty like you."He smirked his eyes trailing on Sicheng's lips but he did not move to get to them. Sicheng was grateful because he didn't want to kiss a royal especially one who put on a false act like the one in front of him. "So no Sicheng I don't want to behead you, I think your head looks much better attached to the rest of your body." Sicheng could feel heat rapidly travelling up his cheeks.

It was so shameful for him that a Prince was making him blush, he felt disgusted at himself that he let the Prince's words get to him. Think of Yukhei his mind suggested. He had to stop himself from smiling as he thought of the young Alpha. His charming personality and his scent. Sicheng could feel warmth swimming in his chest as he sighed in relief. What will he do if he never got to see Yukhei again? No, he needed to, he must. He just needs to hold his tongue for a short while, no matter how much he hates the wolf in his presence. Surely in a few days, he will return to the palace and hopefully, a few weeks he will get to see the joyful alpha his heart is longing for. "Wow, I am such a charmer look at you cutely blushing like a shy little omega."The Prince said proudly interrupting Sicheng's thoughts. He had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes at the nonsense the Prince was uttering. Remember you are doing this for Yukhei his brain reminded him, the mere thought causing his whole body to relax.

The Prince's smiled only seemed to widen, Sicheng thought he was a fool for thinking that he could ever make Sicheng like him."You look tired, do they make you work a lot in the palace?" Sicheng had to shove his hands under his legs to stop himself from reaching out on giving the Prince a hard slap. Sicheng felt himself get angry at the thought that the Prince was mocking him. He wouldn't be surprised if he was. "It is our Job, Your highness. " Sicheng let out the Prince raised his eyebrows at the formal and respectful tone Sicheng was using he let out a surprised chuckle ."I think I like it better when your tone is dripping with sarcasm ." He Confessed, Sicheng's own heart missed a beat the Prince's words. He told himself that it was just because he was caught off guard and not due to the lovesick look the Prince was giving him.

"I still don't think it's fair. You shouldn't have to work so much." The Prince said voice extremely careful as he eyed Sicheng's expression for any signs of anger. He confused the omega a lot. Why the hell did this stupid creature care about what Sicheng thought? He was starting to annoy Sicheng with his stupid words."Well, I am not sure if you realise Your Highness but we don't have a choice ."Sicheng's voice laced with venom. If looks could kill, if only. The Prince, however, didn't seem too bothered by the unpolite tone, even look as though he preferred it that way. "I wish you did have a choice."Sicheng hated how genuine the latter looked, and weird way it made Sicheng hate him even more. "So do I your Highness but problems are not solved by just wishing them away," Sicheng said as he dropped his gaze to his lap. He hated this so much. Yuta seemed to realise it too and he let out a deep sigh. "Why don't you get some rest let me take you to your bedroom?" Sicheng wanted to reply with something even worse but he decided against it. He didn't want to speak anymore.

The Prince had led him back to the bedroom where he would be staying it was so much bigger than the one him and Yieun shared back at the Palace, then again that's what comes with being the Prince's playtoy. Sicheng's thoughts left a sour taste in his mouth. Sure, Yuta hadn't made any move towards him but Sicheng knows that this fake act can only last for so long before he forceful gets what he wants from the younger, then throw him away like a piece of trash. Sicheng had seen it happen so many times with Yieun and despite not wanting to live a life like that, he had no choice, not if he wanted to remain alive. He needed to stay alive because Yieun needed him, he needed to stay alive because Yukhei wanted him. And although he never wanted to be a weak omega who was in love with stupid alphas, Sicheng wanted to allow himself to have Yukhei to be with just as the latter wanted him.

Despite wanting to end it all years ago Sicheng stood his ground. Why? Because Yukhei had always been by his side at times when Sicheng felt like he was a tower about to collapse, the younger of the two would let Sicheng rest on him for support. Sicheng liked to think that the agony he felt for his family was now not as painful as it was all those years ago, to tell himself that he had gotten used to it and that it was now only a little buzzing in his chest wherever he remembered the way his mother would caress his little had as he laid it in her lap or how his father would laugh at his stupid jokes, even the taste of the bitter salty food his sister would make for him ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my Beautiful , Kind , hard working and talented Lion, Nakamoto Yuta .I hope that he has a great year , i can't believe has turned 25 , i feel like a proud parent evnthough I am younger .  
> I think that my favorite habit of Yuta's is when he chats from his ass and makes up the craziest stories and I'm just left thinking wtf did i just witness. It's also funny to me that Taeyong sometimes actually believes his bullshit .Its so funny. 
> 
> Also his healing smile is actually so infectious ,like i remember many times when i was sad and one look at that ,kind smile and all my stress dissolves .I am so grateful that Yuta can give me such great amounts of happiness even if it is just for the moment .I hope that Yuta himself is also extemely happy in life and that he continues to stay happy and do whatever he wants .I hope that people can appericate Yuta beyond his gorgouse physical apperance and see the pure and sensitive man he is .I think that at a time like this in the cruel world that we live in people like Yuta and just NCT in gernal are exremely vital.They give us hope for a better future 
> 
> Sorry if this is too long and extremely chessy but i just really wanted to express by love for Yuta because i respect and admire him alot .
> 
> I hope that all of you can also find happinesses in things and in people .I hope that we can all learn to love ourselves , be who we want to be and change ourselves for the better and for our own sake and not for someone else's .
> 
> thanks for tuning in today ,  
> Czzenie out X


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course you do, I wouldn't force you to do something you don't want ."Sicheng wanted to laugh at how genuine the prince had managed to sound even when saying something so ridiculous, so he did. He laughed at the Prince amused at his stupidity."You Royals are funny you know ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The information about war and history mentioned in this story is fiction, and based of my own ideas .This story is not for you if you are easily triggered by the idea of war or losing loved ones as this mentions war on multiple ocassions.This story is based off of my own imagination along with the characters in this story.Please donot copy my work to post it anywhere.

When Sicheng was 10 he had begun learning traditional Chinese dance. 13, when he danced his first piece in front of many, the look of pure joy and pride on his parent's faces was something he'd treasure for as long as he lived. He felt his chest swell up with happiness as he looked back at them with his own glossy eyes. He wouldn't call himself an emotional person, but then again what does one know about themselves at the mere age of 13. "You did so well my baby me and Baba are so proud of you." Was the first thing his mother said to him as he got off stage to walk towards them, still dressed in his costume. "I will work harder next time, I know I still need to improve and I will make you feel proud that I am your son." He bowed to his parents, "Thank you for letting me do what I please freely, I promise to never let you down." His father laughed ruffling his hair, "Those are some big words my little Pup. We are both very excited about what you have in mind for the future and we are very proud of you for what you have done today ."He smiled up at his Parents as he blinked back tears of sheer joy. ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sicheng remembered waking up feeling amazing, he felt as though his bed had gone softer. Ready to brag to Yieun about how great of a sleep he had, that was until he looked around his surroundings causing his mood to turned sour. As flashback from last night's conversation played in his mind he felt even worse. "Can come in?" He heard a voice come from behind the bedroom door the one standing behind it knocked. "Yes."He answered loud enough so that they could hear him, but he is pretty sure they could anyways, wolves had were sharp ears that could detect sounds from a long distance. The door opened to reveal a petite lady, Sicheng was sure she looked about his age, but the thing with wolves is that you can never really tell how old they are by appearance due to them not having any drastic changes in physical appearance after the age of 18. "I am glad you are awake." It took him some time to realise that she was speaking mandarin. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he never really spoke mandarin to anyone but Yieun, Yukhei and that short conversation he had yesterday with the prince's royal guard, Junhui was it? He couldn't deny how nice it felt to speak in his mother tongue with someone. Sure he and Yieun spoke it but Yieun didn't know enough as he had been born in the palace and was brought up there. He never really got to see Yukhei as much nowadays.

"The Prince wanted to know if you would like to have breakfast with him?" She spoke, her pitch was high but not in an annoying squeaky way, it was almost comforting in a way. He let out an unamused laugh, "He acts like I have a choice ." The lady dressed up the blue and black uniform smiled at him as though she knew something he didn't. "You do ."She answered smiling kindly, "His highness is very kind." Sicheng nodded despite not believing a single word she said. "If you are going to head down, however, you should wear these ."She suggested as she raised the clothes she had in her hands towards him. He took them from her thanking her. Sicheng felt as though she was looking down at him since he was here in the palace, sleeping on a comfortable, luxurious bed on silk sheets even when he was servant himself. "You do know that I-I don't have a choice in this right? "He told her nervously, She gave him another kind smile this one more genuine than the previous one. "I am sure if you did have a choice you would be anywhere but here ." She replied. This time he returned her smile, "I can see why he has brought you back here, you are very beautiful." Sicheng feels his smile drop at the mention of the Prince."No one has ever really seen him bring a servant back to the palace when he is there but we all thought that was because of his parents but even when he is travelling alone he never brought anyone back ."

"Are you suggesting that he has never used a servant for pleasure? Because if you are then you are very wrong I am afraid."He answered his fingers digging into the soft material of the clothes in his hands. "No that's not what I mean, I know he has just like every other Royal, but this is the first time he brought someone back. Everyone here thought you were maybe a lover but then one of the guards told me that you were a worker at King Im's Palace." She spoke carefully as though she didn't want to offend him. He appreciated her efforts. "I can see why he is drawn towards you, you seem like a very brave and free soul." She looked at him with admiration in her eyes. Sicheng wanted to laugh at the irony of her words. "My name is Tzuyu by the way." She introduces, He answers back with small "Sicheng." even though he is pretty sure she already knows.

"Come on you should get ready the Prince is waiting for you ."She suggested giving him a small smile. He nodded even if being near the Prince was the last thing he wanted to do. She nodded back at him before leaving him alone. Sicheng looked at the soft material of the clothes. It felt like the clothes he would fold on Sunday evenings in the royal Laundry room. He had never worn anything like this before and tried not to think about how nice and soft it felt against his skin as he got dressed. After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth with the toothbrush he found along with a bunch of other brand new products he found in the bathroom. He put on the new shoes he found in his bedroom assuming that one of the other workers left those there for him.

He rubbed his hand along his face sighing deeply trying to calm himself. _You have to get out of here alive._ He encouraged himself as he tried to calm down. Due to the size of the room, it took him a good few seconds before he was by the door. He exhaled one last time before placing his hand on the door handles before turning one to let himself out. Surprised to see Tzuyu waiting outside for him, hands behind her back as she gave him a polite smile. He smiled back at her because there was no harm in doing so ."This way please Sicheng ."She instructed as she led him out of the massive hallway, nowhere near as big as the palace where Sicheng now lived but still large enough that it took them a couple of minutes before they were finally near the staircase. He could see the Massive chandelier that he first saw yesterday and felt himself feeling sick. Not much had happened yesterday but who is to say that, that will be the case today.

He wasn't stupid he knew very well why he was here, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't feel sick at the thought of it. His heart drumming loudly in his chest and he sure that Tuzyu could hear it too, if for the way she constantly looked back up at him. As the finally made their way down there stairs he spotted more workers. Somewhere scrubbing the floors of the already spotless, Mansion? Could it be called that? He wasn't sure. It was certainly bigger than an average Mansion but what would Sicheng know he hadn't been outside of the Palace in Years. _Except for that one time you managed to slip out with Yukhei_. His brain reminded him. He would never be able to forget that night ever. The happiness and freedom he had felt as he and Yukhei helped a little child escape the Palace. How could he ever forget the loving gaze Yukhei had given him as they both laughed in Joy at their success. How could he ever forget that moment after all that was the time he felt hope as he glanced at Yukhei. Yukhei was his hope and as long as they stuck together he would be okay.

After a couple of minutes of continuous walking Tzuyu came to halt causing Sicheng to stop as well. "The Prince has said that you will be having your morning breakfast with him."She informed. Sicheng already knew that he nodded politely regardless. He breathed in the fresh air as he stepped out of the Mansion's white marble floor and on to the bright, regularly trimmed green grass. He wanted to take his shoes off and feel the grass beneath his feet. He took another long breath in his lungs filling with oxygen-rich air. The grass pathway led to a white square wooden table and chairs, He could see the Prince already sitting smiling as he looked back at Sicheng. Sicheng couldn't help but feel the need to punch him, but despite that, he made his way over to the table. The Prince stood up when he arrived ."Sleep well ?"He asked. Sicheng nodded awkwardly. "Please take a seat Sicheng." He said doing the same himself, Sicheng hated the way his named rolled off his tongue. He kept his head down not wanting to look at the monster in front of him. All royals were monsters, Sicheng was sure of that. They put on this act as the perfect wolves when in reality they are not even half as valuable as the dirt under Sicheng's shoes.

"Please help yourself to the food ."The blonde-haired Prince smiled. Sicheng couldn't lie, the food looked pretty but he felt guilty as he thought about the hard work the servants had to put in to achieve such perfect taste. _How much did they have to stress about the food tasting Just right?_ Sicheng doubts Prince would take so kindly to eating something that did taste as it came from heaven. "Do you like taking hiking in forests?" He asked Sicheng rolled his eyes at the sound of his annoying (read: heavenly) voice. "I wouldn't know your Majesty, I haven't stepped out of the Palace since I was captured," Sicheng answered in the most emotionless voice he could muster. He felt weird as he watched the smile disappear from the Prince's face. "What ?" The Alpha asked as though he was genuinely confused. This time Sicheng didn't hold back the scoff. "Well, would you like to?" He asked after a few seconds of silence, his voice was small as though he nervous or afraid of Sicheng's response. Sicheng wasn't one to be fooled easily though. "I don't have much of a choice, your Majesty." Sicheng gave him a bitter smile. The Prince shook his head slightly, "Of course you do, I wouldn't force you to do something you don't want ."Sicheng wanted to laugh at how genuine the prince had managed to sound even when saying something so ridiculous, so he did. He laughed at the Prince amused at his stupidity."You Royals are funny you know ."

"What do you mean?"Sicheng narrowed his eyes at wolf sitting in front of him."You brought me here against my will." That made the Prince shut up real fast. He looked down at his lap as though too ashamed to face Sicheng. Sicheng rolled his eyes at the fake emotions, he seriously couldn't wait to get out of here. "I won't let you have your way with me."The younger spoke confidently even though his heart was racing. Yuta looks up surprised at Sicheng's words like he seriously didn't expect someone of Sicheng's status to speak like that to him, or anyone to speak like that to him. He is the crown prince after all. "What?"He looked so confused Sicheng wanted to laugh."I'm not stupid, I am fully aware of why you have brought me here. Unfortunately for you though there is no way I will give you the pleasure of doing what you please, or any pleasure for that matter."At the Prince. _What the fuck are you doing ?!!! His brained screamed at him. Do you seriously want to die?_ Sicheng way to irritated to care.

After a few seconds of silence, the Prince smirked back at him. Sicheng could feel that evil radiated of off him. "I think me and you are going to have a great time together." He could feel chills up his back at those words. _Fuck_.He cursed himself and his smart mouth. ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sicheng was around the age of 15 when the war between the kingdoms had officially stopped. The war hadn't reached as far as where he lived but remembers the grief and loss he felt at the loss of his grandparents and cousins. They weren't as close as Sicheng wished they were but he still felt the pain and agony. The funny thing was that despite the war finally coming to a stop after many decades, many wolves from The Kingdom of Fuyou, where he lived, and those kingdoms around it were captured. Sicheng didn't get why no one tried to inform the King or Queen about it or if they were informed the royals didn't do anything about it. He was around 17 when he realised that his Royals and those of ally kingdoms were too afraid to do anything about it. Sicheng didn't have to experience any war or bloodshed, unlike others he knew, like the life Yukhei had lived. His own life was very normal, he got to do what he loved, he got to experience the joy of having his siblings and parents around. He got to live a life where he made friends. And maybe that's why it felt like he had died when that was taken away from him.

"What would you be doing in life if you weren't living here?"Sicheng was 19 when he had asked Yieun that on a cold night as they both cuddled up under a blanket in his bed. "I don't know. I have never known anything besides the Palace." Yieun had innocently answered. "Well, where would you go if you could leave?"Sicheng questioned again. Yieun paused for a few seconds, Sicheng didn't understand why such a simple question took so long to answer."I don't think I would leave ."He finally answered shocking Sicheng."What? Why not ?"He exclaimed Yieun giggled at him telling him to lower his voice before they both got into trouble for still being awake."I don't know I guess I like it here."Yieun shrugged.

"How can you like it here? What is there to like?" Sicheng's eyes widened in disbelief at the words that came out of the latter's mouth."I like, no I love Jaebeom. He treats me like I'm the prettiest omega he has ever seen. I love Jinyoung even though he doesn't talk to me anymore. He was a great friend to me. I love you, if I wasn't here I wouldn't have gotten to meet you. So, in my opinion, this is a great place to be, there is a lot to like about it."Sicheng wanted to scream that he was wrong. That he shouldn't love Jaebeom when he will only get his heartbroken. He wanted to say that Jinyoung was never his friend, to begin with, if he stopped talking to him for no reason, but he couldn't. He couldn't take that away from him, even if it wasn't real. He couldn't let Yieun feel as hopeless as he felt, no he could never do that to him. Sicheng was 19 when he learnt that some questions shouldn't be asked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am confusion,America please explain :
> 
> Incase anyone is confused on the whole kingdom shit .At the time that my story is based Korea ,Japan and china were split into kingdoms many rather than being countries.The korean and Japanese kingdoms are allies in my story and they declare war on the chinese kingdoms.At the time of war Sicheng's kingdom: The Kingdom of Fuyou remains unaffected as the war doesn't reach there .  
> And even after the war is finished many of the workers from the enemy kingdoms still capture alot of the people.Please keep in mind that this capturing occurs during the war is well this why Mark's (Yieun) family is captured and thus he is born in the palace and has no idea of the life outside it .
> 
> The kingdom of Fuyou is based of of Wenzhou (because thats where my baby winwin is from) I have called named Fuyou because wenzhou is famous for its bussiness men and women, and Fuyou means riches in mandarin .
> 
> Any ways if guys have any comments or sugguestions or constructive criticism please comment down below.  
> Make sure to stay healthy and happy .We can get through these times dw guys . Take care .  
> Czzenie out X


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...the Pheromones in the air started to affect him.It was lust. It was a low move even for the Prince.He could feel a damp sort of feeling his lower region. Sicheng wanted to scream. All this alpha scent was so overwhelming...

"Watch your step there Sicheng." The Prince said as Sicheng stepped on the rock rolling his eyes."Fuck."He whispered under his breath as his foot slipped. His hand was grabbed before his face made to the ground. "Careful beautiful." The Prince spoke his breath hitting hit cheek. His grip tightened as Sicheng tried to shake him off. "Stop grabbing me like I'm some kind of object." Sicheng huffed. The Prince smiled at him as he brought his arm down to take a hold of Sicheng's hand. Sicheng added that smile to the list of things he hated about the Prince in front of him. He despised having to spend time with him but he didn't want to deny this sort of freedom he was getting. The sky a bright blue and he could hear the birds tweeting. The trees a luscious green. Rocks and dirt at the bottom of his shoes warmed his chest.

If Sicheng was stupid enough he would try to run away, luckily though that wasn't the case. He's sure that him a few years ago would have tried anything to escape. It seemed like such a perfect opportunity to run right now, It's just him and the Prince. If Sicheng tried hard enough he is sure he would have managed to escape, he is a fast runner after all but isn't that exactly what he had thought before was captured? Even if he did escape, where would he go? Surely people would realise that he was not from this Kingdom the second he opened his mouth. He wouldn't be able to see Yieun and Yukhei ever again so no, Sicheng won't try to escape, at least not alone. Probably with Yieun? Definitely with Yukhei. Yukhei, that noble night, however, was currently was on the other side of the world accompanying Prince Yugyeom, the crown Prince's beloved cousin. Of course Yukhei wasn't there by choice, but that didn't stop Sicheng from missing dearly him.

Prince sat down on a huge rock, he followed to do the same resulting in the Prince beaming at him once again. Sicheng decided to ignore it once more. "It's so nice to be able to do this in the morning right?" The Prince sighed, clearly having a huge thing for nature, and just this once Sicheng will agree with him. That doesn't mean he is going to do that out loud. The Prince chuckled at his behaviour. Sicheng was too out of breath to even frown at him. "You know in all my time I have never met someone who is like you. You hate me and yet I can't seem to reciprocate it, but then again I have no reason to you. You on the other hand do." Yuta laughed at the confused look he received, he was sure Sicheng thought that he had lost his mind and he too would agree with pretty omega. No matter how ridiculous he may have sounded Yuta couldn't help but want to say more. "No one ever speaks to me the way you, they always think of me as this high being above all because I'm going to be King in a few years. I enjoy your company even if you hate me." He paused looking at the boy in front of him. Sicheng had a very soft looking face no harsh feature present anywhere unlike himself. The corners of his mouth lifted again he couldn't help but let out a sigh as though he was glad that Sicheng was here with him and not back at the castle working until the stars appeared in the night sky. Why was he feeling this way? And why for someone he'd just met for the first time yesterday? Yuta didn't know.

"Do you seriously have to do this?" Yuta raised his head to look at him . Sicheng sat tall, straight and gracefully as if he was trained to do so. Yuta felt stupid thinking that. "Do what?" Yuta questioned daring to raise his eyebrows. "Talk every two seconds." Sicheng felt great satisfaction at the way the Prince's smile quivered. "Alright, let's just enjoy this view then.". _What?_ This wasn't the kind of response Sicheng expected. The Prince simply complying despite how he spoke to him. _It's a game._ His mind concluded. Of course, it is a game, why else would the Prince go along with him as though they were best friends who just had to deal with each other's grumpy behaviour. Sicheng threw a glance his way only to see the latter already looking at him with a kind smile. Something wasn't right about that smile.His suspicsion was proven to be correct. _  
_

 _It's a game._ He was reminded as he dug his fingers into the silky material of his clothes. _Come on you got this! You are stronger than this._ He repeated to himself as he tried to not let the Pheromones in the air started to affect him.It was lust. It was a low move even for the Prince.He could feel a damp sort of feeling his lower region. Sicheng wanted to scream. All this alpha scent was so overwhelming. He forced himself to think of Yukhei and how the boy's family were burnt alive.How he had cried his eyes out that night he retold it to Sicheng. Sicheng reminded himself of the thousands of brothers and Sisters that had died in the war. Innocent people who had their beautiful and peaceful lives taken from them . And just like that the feeling of guilt over took the feeling of lust. He felt himself breath out but there was already so much anger and remorse in his body for how he was forced to feel even if he felt those emotions for mere seconds. He wanted to punish himself for feeling like that about the enemy. He reminded himself of cries of servants as they were punished in the palace, that he will live there for the rest of his life. The effect of the Pheromones was completed erased now.

The Prince looked at him innocently as though he didn't have anything to do with this. Sicheng's left hand dug into the grass underneath him. "Wow, I am impressed." He could feel the smirk in his voice as the Prince spoke. "Normally one is unable to resist nature, but wow Sicheng you have amazed me again." Sicheng felt the air clear again. "Wolves like you disgust me." Sicheng spat, face on fire. Bile rising up his throat feeling sick at the creature in front of him. "You are out of mind if you think that doing something so stupid will get me to cower and submit to you. You filthy Alpha. I wouldn't have sex with you even if it guaranteed my freedom." He uttered through his teeth unable to control the anger boiling inside of him. He raised his hand high but his wrist was caught before he managed to land it on the Prince's cheek. The Alpha smiled even if there was nothing but red flames dancing around in his eyes. Sicheng felt his heart stutter a beat.

"I know I said that I liked your Fiesty way, but surely even your not stupid enough to push my limits. Don't test my kindness." Yuta whispered but Sicheng heard every word, and if he was going to die today then there is no point in holding back. "You call this Kindness, you and those like you are nothing but cruel." Sicheng wanted to punch himself for the crack in his voice. The proud smiled completely wiped of the Prince's handsom face. Sicheng was either going to kill him or die himself. "Hey don't cry, sweetheart. I'm not really going to hurt you. Please don't be scared of me." Yuta comforted him as he cupped his face, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears Sicheng didn't realise had escaped from his eye.

Sicheng pushed off both of the hands off himself, he wheezed in anger as he stood up. His legs were noodles. "Don't you dare ever think that I'm scared of you! I am immune to pathetic creatures like you. I will break your hands dare you to try to touch me again!"He exclaimed at the Prince. "And if you think I gave a fuck about you hurting me then you are worse than I thought. I wouldn't care even if you chopped my body into little pieces and fed them to the dogs. You can whip, beat me up or burn me alive. See if I kneel to you, you monster. I never expected anything better from you." A frown appears on the Prince's face, his face turning red as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. Sure he could lie to the Prince but he could to admit to himself how afraid he felt in that moment. He could seehimself and Yieun lying in bed together cuddling. He felt Yukhei's warm hand holding his own. _Why did you do this? You said you shut up for their sake? You are a liar!_ He felt dread flooding his veins. He has lost everything, he can't lose this _._ What if the Prince decided to kill him because of this? He won't be able to see them ever again.

He could hear his loud sobs if the Prince saw Sicheng didn't care. Too guilty to care. He was reminded of the promise he had made to Yieun that night he cried about Jaebeom not loving him "Hey please stop crying. I won't do anything to you. Not without your consent. Please believe me."The Prince spoke gently, he was also now standing up. He hesitantly bought the crying boy to his chest as he sat them both down slowly, the younger rying to pull away using all his strength but of course Yuta was stronger. "A friend once told me that hugging someone when upset can help to ease the pain. You hate me I am aware but let me help you Sicheng." He was surprised that his words caused the boy struggling in his arms to come to a halt. He hadn't thought Sicheng would actualy listen. "I don't know what kind of pain you are feeling, I know if that was me I wouldn't have been able to live like you every single day." He felt his hand shaking as he lifted it from Sicheng's back to stroke the back of his head. The younger boy had begun quietening down but since could still feel the unpleasant pheromones in the air. He did the only thing he could think of. Clearing his throat he began,"Once upon a time, a little girl named Alice followed a bunny with a small clock into a rabbit hole, there she met a cat that could disappear, a talking caterpilla." He couldn't help but smile as he carried on "There was also the Queen of hearts, and let me tell you Sicheng she was actually insane ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo czzenies!  
> I will make a promise to write more during the lock down in my country.  
> Please don't forget to comment if you have some advice and tips to improve my writing.  
> I woud really appritiate it .  
> Also let me know whose side are you currently on Sicheng or Yuta. (in my story)  
> I have made this fic very Sicheng centric because I usually never find many fics that tell Sicheng's side of the story, and also because I am completely smitten by Sicheng (my baby).  
>  I hope my baby Taeyong feels better soon :(   
> Fuck SM for over working him.  
> And also my boy Jisung Pwark <3  
>  I hope you all take care of yourselves during these times , please stay happy and healthy.  
>  Czzenie out X


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jun can you take Sicheng back to the servant quarters, I have some business to attend with the Crown prince and the King." The prince smiles at both of them before making his way to the palace gates which opened within seconds. Sicheng can hear the loud trumpets indicating their arrival.

It seemed that the next few days spent in the Prince's mansion were very uneventful, shocking really. Sicheng hadn't expected that but then again he is constantly surprised by the prince's peculiar behaviour, so very unlike how Sicheng perceived him. Almost as though he and Sicheng were equals. He hated how that made him feel. "Come on. You should eat." Encouraged Minghao, he was one of the sort of friends he had made here along with Tzuyu and maybe Junhui but he had only seen the guard a couple of times, both of those times standing next to the Prince with his posture straight and arms firmly to his side. It's crazy how much Sicheng's routine changed in days, the thought left a sour taste on his tongue. _No,_ he reminded himself, _you_ ** _will_** _get out here._ He gave the boy in front of him a small nod, receiving a kind smile back. Minghao was sweet and his smile even more so, he led them to the small tea table, Sicheng already knew the way but it as nice to follow Minghao's lead. He had been eating here past few days, away from the prince and his bright and most likely fake smile. It was nice to sit and eat with Minghao, the latter never spoke much reminding him of Yieun who was super quiet only saying something when necessary, of course, Sicheng's bond with Yieun was much stronger but if he had been a servant here then there is no doubt in his mind that he and Minghao would have been a lot more closer. "The prince told me to inform you that he will be going to King Im's palace tomorrow, so please be ready at around noon.'' It was Minghao who had spoke up first, Sicheng was so glad he did because the moment those words left his mouth he felt the weight lift off his shoulder. He allowed the smile to slip from his mouth. "I will, thank you." He smiled at Minghao.

"Let me help you clean those dishes." He requested, a little frown appearing on his face when Minghao shook his head. "You are not to work. Prince's orders remember." Minghao gave him a slight smirk. " Oh come on! I have always been a servant and I will always stay a servant. The prince being interested in me won't change that." His answer caused the latter's lips to turn downwards. "You said you were captured, correct?" The boy in front of him asked a glint of curiosity in his eyes, Sicheng let out a small 'yes' nodding his head. Where this conversation would lead them, he had no idea. "Then why would you ever forget your real self. Hating all the royals is understandable but one has already lost to them if they forget what they were before getting captured." The smile Minghao gave him was a lot sadder almost as though he felt sorry for Sicheng, but why? As far as he knew Minghao and him lived very similar lives so feeling sorry for each other didn't make sense because neither of them lived better than the other.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_By the time Sicheng was 14, he and his family had moved to a cleaner and safer area. There were a lot more flowers and trees in his new neighbour-hood, everyone was always happy having the time of their lives. He was lucky enough to enrol in the best dance school the Kingdom had to offer, every one of his fellow pupils always so motivated to learn more, all aspiring to be greater versions of themselves one day. He had felt right at home there. It was also the time when things to a bit of a turn, from seeing his parents being so in love to barely acknowledging each other's presence. It was tough, especially on his older sister. "Do you think dad will leave us soon?" He used to ask her. "No di di, they are just going through a rough time. We get mad at each too right? But we always become best friends in the end." She would always tell him, He would nod at her smiling, believing her even though the tears in eyes told him to do otherwise._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

By the time the flying carriage landed in front of the Im's Palace the sun had already set. Sicheng didn't think he will ever not be scared of how high the carriages could fly, hopefully, he won't have to experience that again. Junhui is the first to get out quickly opening the door for the prince who was in one of the rows of seats in front of them, his head in a low bow as the prince began stepping out. Turning around the Prince sent an encouraging smile in Sicheng's direction. Luckily this will be the last time Sicheng will have to see it so he decides not to pull a face at it. Instead, he nods in response, it seems to brighten the Prince's smile so much that Sicheng has stopped his lips from turning upwards. _What the fuck?_

"Jun can you take Sicheng back to the servant quarters, I have some business to attend with the Crown prince and the King." The prince smiles at both of them before making his way to the palace gates which opened within seconds. Sicheng can hear the loud trumpets indicating their arrival. He felt strange being led by Junhui when he was the one who should be showing him where to go, but he figured it was okay because he liked Junhui. He was nice with a gentle smile, a smile especially gentle around Minghao. Sicheng doubts that Minghao is aware, but from the looks of it, it didn't seem to make Junhui less fond of the boy. Sicheng hopes that they can find joy together one day. It was ghost quite when Sicheng took a step into the servant quarters, everyone was most likely preparing a feast for Prince Yuta, Sicheng feels his mood drop at that thought. " Thank you Junhui." He turns around smiling at the boy who is a little taller than himself. Junhui returns his smile. "It was lovely to have you over. I hope we get to meet again someday." He bows to Sicheng giving him another smile before turning around and leaving. Sicheng was speechless, he has never really spoken to anyone except Yieun and Yukhei due to his quiet and shy nature but maybe if circumstances were different then he would have loved to be friends with Minghao and Junhui. It's so funny how many things Sicheng would've changed if only he was free. If only the royals were all wise enough to have lived in peace.

Yieun had always looked stunning sleeping, like an angel living a peaceful life, and Sicheng would have believed that looking at the older if it weren't for his puffy red but still beautiful eyes. No doubt he had cried himself to sleep once again. Sicheng felt an ache in his chest, an ache he only felt when looking at Yieun. Sicheng wishes he could give Yieun his own happiness but he couldn't, he couldn't even remember how it felt to be happy. Walking up to the small bed, originally meant for one and he lied down next to the love of his life. On many occasions, Sicheng had wished he was an alpha so he could love Yieun the way he deserved but then his unforgiving mind would remind him that it wouldn't matter how much he loved Yieun because Yieun would be unable to see, too occupied with constantly praying that Jaebeom would just look his way and smile. Yieun never wished for more because he never thought he deserved much more. Sicheng would strongly disagree because the way he saw it, there was no one more deserving of love. He brought the boy closer to his chest holding him so close yet he tried to get closer.

"I love you so much." He whispered into his hair before kissing the top of his head, hand tightening, scrunching around the latter's shirt. Sicheng was reminded of the first night at the palace when he had woken up in pain crying, absolutely terrified of what had happened. It was Yieun who had brought him to his room and sat him down. He remembered the salty and metallic taste of blood and tears on the tip of his tongue, he had never felt more hopeless. He remembered pointing to his legs and sobbing louder. He remembered the way Yieun's comforting hands rubbed over his bruised legs massaging them with oil to soothe the horrible pain. He remembered the way he began screaming without a sound coming out of his throat. The way Yieun wrapped him in two thin blankets letting him cry on his shoulder. He remembered Yieun promising "to get you out of here." Even now several years later Sicheng believes, the only thing he still believes, that Yieun will find a way out for him but what Yieun doesn't realise is that there is no way Sicheng is going to leave him behind.

"You're back." Yieun managed to crack out his voice hoarse, Sicheng wanted to think it was from sleep and not from sobbing uncontrollably like Yieun usually did when he couldn't bear it anymore. "I'm so lucky to see you." He sobbed cupping Sicheng's face as he brought it closer to his own, kissing his cheeks. "Baby I'm here now so don't cry." He whispered back feeling tears forming in his own eyes like they usually did when he saw Yieun cry. "I'm sorry, I let you get taken away." Yieun sobbed louder. "Hush you. Don't apologise, none of this was your fault." He masked his voice with a hint of playfulness though he knew Yieun was no fool. "He didn't do anything to me, I gave him such a hard time that I highly doubt he will ever want to look at me again." He laughed, he could feel Yieun relaxing in his hold. Small victories."Can I see your stupid smile now, please? It felt so weird not seeing it all week." He tried to keep his tone as casual and relaxed as possible, he couldn't worry Yieun anymore.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Yes your majesty, Jaebeom and I have been wanting to start this project for a while now and right now seems like the perfect time." King, I'm smiled in approval at both his son and Yuta, who was like a son to him. "Well, I am very proud that both of you have started to take matters into your own hands. I also always try to encourage Jaebeom to do some projects, even if small, for the Kingdom. You two are the crown princes after all it's only right of you to join your resources and power for projects like this. I am thrilled to see how this will turn out." He didn't look a day past 25, skin still as fresh and bright as ever but Yuta could tell that the King was beyond exhausted. Excited to finally retire and watch as his eldest son takes over the entire kingdom. Yuta too was sure that Jaebeom will indeed be a great king after all it's what he had been training for his entire life.

"Now then if that is all I have to go my future Kings, I have some business to attend to." King Im spoke as he got up from his seat giving Yuta one last smile and a firm pat on his shoulders before making his way out of the sitting area, the doors outside immediately opening without a lift of his finger. Once both alphas were sure that the King was out of hearing distance their chests' erupted with laughter. "What the hell was that you fool?" Jaebeom glared with no real flame behind his words. Yuta shrugged smiling," I ought to say it was quite marvellous." he spoke in what Jaebeom liked to call his people's voice, one he used to mock and act like the kind of royals he hated but had to pretend to be like to fit in. "Yeah well, you should have at least told me you were going to do something so stupid." The elder huffed but the smile on his face told Yuta that he wasn't angry, not that he would ever get mad at Yuta. "I can't believe I had to stare at you like a lost puppy as you uttered all sorts of nonsense to my father."

"Oh please, you know you like following my lead I am the true alpha after all." Yuta joked puffing out his chest as much as possible. Jaebeom growled back at him equally amused before jumping across the table and tackling him to the ground. "Oh yeah." Jaebeom grinned in his face, his minty breath hitting Yuta's forehead. Yuta growled back in response before kicking the other alpha off of him. It had always been like that, Yuta and Jaebeom against the world. Jaebeom being the only other person he was close to the outside of his family. Both of them had begun school at the age of ten, Yuta can still remember the shy and quiet Jaebeom with small but cute eyes and jet black hair asking to sit next to him. Yuta had smiled at him showing off his still growing fangs to the other, his smile had widened when he got the same response back.

"I am guessing you're not going back home for a while then," Jaebeom suggested getting up and dusting the invisible dust off his clothes. Yuta couldn't help but smirk at his behaviour everyone knew the palace grounds were clean enough to even lick and Jaebeom is aware of this too, after all, they had done just that when they were young. " Well, not for the next few months." Yuta smiled reaching for Jaebeom's offered hand allowing himself to get pulled up by the other male. "May I ask why you are doing this?" Jaebeom raised his left eyebrow at his best friend. " Why I want to help our people unite, for our kingdoms to be closer than ever." The other spoke while giving him the most innocent look he could muster up without laughing out loud. " Don't be ridiculous. You can't lie to me I'm your best friend." Jaebeom rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the comfortable well-cushioned chair. "Oh so now you remember that we are best friends what happened to that time you look that omega to Doyoung's birthday instead of me. I had to stand there all alone." Yuta challenged folding his arms. " Oh come one Yuta, that was years ago. Fuck you and your selective memory. And you know I would've never passed a chance to Dance with Princess Suzy. That is one beautiful omega, maybe the prettiest omega I have ever seen." Yuta could see straight through his lies." Yeah right. Well, darling, you can't lie to me either I am your best friend." Jaebeom gave him a confused look back. Yuta couldn't believe that the alpha in front of will be crowned King soon, Yuta will indeed pray for the people of Aghase kingdom. " Don't look at me like that. I think that even Jinyoung knows that the only omega you have eyes for is Yieun. I sometimes even feel like your parents know. Maybe that's why they are forcing you to get married. The only one who doesn't seem to realise it is you." Jaebeom couldn't help but roll his eyes at the exaggeration." They are not forcing me, I am choosing to get married and stop changing the subject. Answer my question." Jaebeom commanded. Yuta let out another giggle, raising his hands as he pretended to surrender. " Ok baby, calm that dick will you? I know I'm irresistible." Jaebeom felt his headache from Yuta's obnoxious laughter. "Well, hurry up I don't have all day." Yuta gave him a tiny salute before clearing his throat.

" The later I go back home the later I have to be King." Yuta smiled at him, but there was nothing happy about it. Jaebeom felt his smile drop. "If you don't want to be King why don't you just tell them." Yuta's smile widened at that as an unamused laugh escaped his lips. " And you think they will just listen to me just like that. We are crown princes Jaebeom, sure one day we will be powerful kings but right now we are just mere puppets. I can't refuse to be king the same way you can't have forever with Yieun." Yuta uttered his words slow and quite so unlike his usual confident self. " We both want what cannot have." Jaebeom could feel his vision blurring at the truth that was pouring out of his brother-like best friend's mouth. He let out a deep sigh remember how he had promised himself to not get his emotions involved, to pretend he couldn't feel pain as he looked Yieun.

"I just don't understand why they won't make Youngho king. He is older, wiser not to mention that he is all settled in with his omega, who need I remind is a crown prince, but most of all Youngho wants to be king. He tries to hide it from me but I know nothing will give him greater joy after his omega. I just don't understand why they don't let Youngho be King." Jaebeom felt himself get frustrated too. That was the thing about Yuta, he was so good at acting like he is perfectly fine but the moment you let him express himself he would make you feel emotions you never knew you were capable of. Jaebeom tried to exhale out the annoyance he felt at this world, it didn't work. "You know they will never let him be king. He may be most suitable out of us all and he may be the wisest of us all but they would never allow him to be king. He is not royal blood Yuta you already know this." Jaebeom spoke with careful words trying his best to keep the other calm he knew better than anyone how Yuta could be if he got too angry. "It doesn't mean he doesn't deserve if Jaebeom. So what if he is not royal blood? He is still my brother. He is everything I could've asked for and more. If anyone is deserving of all the power and respect then it's him." Yuta exclaimed Jaebeom didn't want to tell him to lower his voice because if Yuta couldn't be himself around Jaebeom then who else could he do this with. Jaebeom had promised to always lend him an ear and he wasn't about to break that promise for the fear of someone seeing them like this. So un-prince like. "I am nothing compared to him. At least he isn't a coward like me who tries to run away from the problem. He has always been the braver one of us." Yuta whispers, Jaebeom see the flames dancing in his eyes. Angry at himself. Jaebeom knows that if he doesn't say something soon the heat of those flames will burn Yuta alive. "Who said you are nothing compared to him. You are brave and Kind. You're wise in a way that no one but you can be. You are not given a choice but to run. You have to be brave to run." Jaebeom gives him an encouraging smile. Yuta gives him one back, Jaebeom knows it's not real but it will have to do for now.

"So tell about your time that omega you took with you. You brought him back earlier than expected. I suppose you are over it then?" He knew he had done the right thing well he felt a lift in Yuta's mood. "Over it? Yeah right. I'm just getting started Jaebeom-ah..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Prince Yugyeom will be returning today. Everyone must put their all into his welcome, no mistakes are allowed. Understood?" Sicheng couldn't contain his excitement at the news, finally, he has been waiting to hear those words.

_It had been around a year after Sicheng was captured that he got to meet Yukhei for the first time. Tall, broad and handsome there was no doubt that he was an alpha. Yukhei must have been sixteen at the time from what he can remember, and there was something just so different about him even then, unlike the others Yukhei hadn't struggled in the guards' grip as they brought him to the servant quarters almost like he had accepted this fate a long time ago. There was a huge blue bruise on his left cheek, his bottom lip busted open. His massive hands clenched in fists. His head facing the ground and shoulders' hunched from what looked like utter shame, Sicheng knew that feeling. When Sicheng took a closer look he saw the angry tears slipping out of his eyes and landing directly on the ground without even grazing his cheeks_.

_"You." One of the guards pointed towards him. "Get him cleaned, dressed and working." Sicheng wanted to protest say that this was Yieun's job and that he had no idea how he could manage that himself, nonetheless he stopped his tongue from moving because he wasn't so sure it would remain in his mouth had he disagreed. Upon close examination, he noticed that the tears in Yukhei's clothes were not from pulling or force but were simply burnt off along with some of his skin. Sicheng felt his heart crush at the sight. "Come let me take you to get cleaned up." Sicheng made sure to keep his voice as gentle as possible, the younger looked seconds from breaking but then again maybe he broke a long time ago. At first, there was no movement from the young boy in front, Sicheng took a step closer to offer some assistance when Yukhei nodded his head and followed him without looking up._

_"Please take a seat there." He pointed to an old wooden chair before making his way towards the wooden cabinets and taking out some clean pieces of cloth and a glass bottle of medicine. It was his first time doing something like this, he didn't have a strong stomach like Yieun but tried to stand his ground regardless. After opening the second cabinet to take out a knife he made his way to where the other sat. He took the hem of the ripped black cotton top Yukhei was dressed in before making a slit with the knife in his right hand. "Stop! What are you doing?" Yukhei had sharply raised his head. Sicheng finally registered the utter heartbreak in his eyes, and for once in his life, he felt like his pain and agony was nothing in front of Yukhei's. "I have to do this or it will hurt you more if I try to take it off just like that. I'm sorry." Yukhei looked like he wanted to say more, Sicheng almost wished he had but he couldn't expect that from someone who had just been captured._

_The only thing accompanying the silence was the ripping of clothing. From the large uptakes of breath, Sicheng could tell the Yukhei was trying not to let out his painful sobs. Once all of Yukhei upper half was exposed, it was then that Sicheng saw the damage done to his body. Yeah sure he would heal in a week or two but that didn't stop Sicheng's chest from aching anymore. " One minute." He excused himself before getting up off his seat and towards the bucket in the corner of the small box-like room. There was some light shining from the tiny window, there was no handle on it which was funny because how could some one even escape from such a small space and it's not they would survive for long before they were caught and beheaded by one of the guards infront of the palace gate. He sighed before grabbing the bucket of the floor and making his way towards the tiny tap on the other side, silently praying there will be water when he turned it. To his surprise there was._ **_Thank fuck_ ** _. He sighed in relief, the sound of water filling up the bucket was almost soothing to his ears. With little bit of resistance, he used the handle to lift the bucket and waddled his way back to Yukhei. The latter had made no movements and was in the same position Sicheng had left him in._

_He grabbed one of the clean pieces of cloth from his lap dipping it in water and squeezing out the excess. He tried to replicate the feeling of Yieun's careful and gentle hands as he began wiping the dried up blood off Yukhei's right shoulder. Yukhei clenched his hands tighter. His chin twitching from the pain. " No one can hear us down here. You can let it you if wish to." Sicheng tried to keep his voice void of any emotion even if his heart wanted nothing but to pull Yukhei close and let the boy cry on his shoulders just like Yieun had done for him. Yukhei didn't let out a lot of sound but his sharp sighing ever so often let Sicheng know all he needed to._

_" Your burns are really bad, I'm not sure if this medicine can help but I will try." Sicheng informed the boy, he was sure the latter's mind was anywhere but here. When Yukhei's arms were finally bandaged around in cloth, Sicheng moved on to his face repeating the same process. " Your lip is healing up as well as the cut on your eyebrow. I just need to clean them." Yukhei had let out a hum in response as Sicheng began cleaning up the rest of his face. When he had finished Sicheng let out an exhausted sigh sitting back down on his seat. He reached down to grab the two halves of the black cotton clothing he had ripped off the floor before dropping them into the bucket of water. A quiet gasp had made it's way up his throat as he watched the blood flow out of the black material turning the water a light red. He tried not to look at Yukhei's reaction but failed to. There was a lump in his throat as he met the younger's eyes."Can I hold your hand for a few moments, I just - I-I." The boy's voice had died down but Sicheng didn't need to hear anymore as he got up, stepping closer to the younger and carefully wrapping his arms around him. It was then that Yukhei had let out a deathly cry. His nails digging into Sicheng's back but Sicheng only held him tighter as he allowed his own tears to spill._

_***_

_"What's the matter? I thought you would be exhausted by now." Yieun mumbled his voice heavy of sleep. Sicheng felt horrible for waking him up. "Sorry, I just can't shut my brain off for some reason, maybe I need to use the restroom." He suggested before lifting himself out of bed. "Go back to sleep I will just be a moment."He whispered to the sleepy boy Yieun let out a small hum, Sicheng couldn't stop the smile reaching his face. He tried to keep light on his feet as he made his way out of the room and into the hallway. The servant quarters were cool in the summer and freezing during winter, the small fire lamp in the hallways could only provide so much heat. There were two massive restrooms in total, one at the further end of the servant quarters and one near the entrance. It would have been much faster to take the first option so Sicheng doesn't understand stand why his feet had carried him to the entrance of the quarters._

_He could hear sobbing and sniffling coming from the entrance. It was almost like his feet had a mind of their own and before he could stop himself he was already in front of the source of the sound. "Hey, are you alright?" It was such a foolish question he was aware but there was nothing else he could think off. The sobbing had some to a halt the second those words had left Sicheng's mouth. He almost wanted to punch himself for startling the figure in front of him. Letting out a sigh he plopped down next to the scared boy. For a few moments, there was nothing but the sound of the night breeze hitting their faces. It was nothing like actually being out and free but he couldn't deny how nice it felt. "Was there a fire?" Sicheng felt his heart hammering in his chest when he asked. He felt regret making it way up to his chest when the younger let out an unamused laugh, Sicheng could hear the damage crying had done to his voice. "I became an orphan today." Sicheng's chest felt like it was cut open. The boy in front of him tried to smile but his lips couldn't help but quiver. Sicheng took a hold of his shoulder giving it a tight squeeze, he knew Yukhei didn't want to be pitied._

_"I'm sorry for your loss." He manages to let out his voice shaking in the processes. "Nah don't be," The boy brushed off in casual tone, Sicheng knew exactly what was going to happen next. The bronze-skinned boy gave him a proud smile, Sicheng knew he was beyond ashamed. " I'm the one that killed them" Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the look in Yukhei's eyes. Sicheng felt his vision blur. "You are not at fault." He replied as firmly as he could manage. "I never got to make them proud." Was the last thing Yukhei had said before another sob made it's way up to his throat. Sicheng felt his own tears landing on his cheeks as he pulled the younger into his arms. Yukhei's hands moved around his back desperately trying to find something to hold on to, to keep him sane. Sicheng tightened his grip as much as he could. His right hand rose to cradle Yukhei's head as he ran his fingers throw his soft hair. " I never got to tell them how much I loved them," Yukhei whispered letting out another sob._

_Sicheng knew there was not much he could do to help. "I'm sure they knew Yukhei." He cracked out the name still new on his tongue, "They are watching down on you this very moment smiling at how strong their son is. They are proud that you are their child." He lowered his hand to wrap them both around the alpha's shoulders securing him tight in his grip. They stayed like that for many minutes, just the two of them in a circle of pain and anguish. When they did pull away Sicheng felt his body screaming at him to pull Yukhei back in his embrace. "Thank you for being sad to me." Yukhei had smiled. He looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight, his golden skin shinning. His warmth had managed to somehow thaw the ice in Sicheng's chest hecould feel it turning into drops of water slowly but surely. Feeling like he should be the one thanking Yukhei. "Anytime" He gave him a smile back. He felt the blood rushing through his body when he saw Yukhei's lips turn upwards. His eyes swollen up and red from the pain but still stronger than Sicheng could've ever dreamed of being._

_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

" Prince Yugyeom will be returning today. Everyone must put their all into his welcome, no mistakes are allowed. Understood?" Sicheng couldn't contain his excitement at the news, _finally_ , he has been waiting to hear those words. "I didn't know you were this into Yugyeom." Yieun teased, a knowing smile playing on his lips. "I am not and you know it." He responded rolling his eyes, letting out a yelp when Yieun smacked his bottom. "Yes! Yes! I know your Yukhei is coming." The older omega said wiggling his eyebrows. Sicheng felt his lips turn upwards is well, he sure missed him. " He is not just _my_ Yukhei. He is our Yukhei." He denied already feeling the blood swimming up to his cheeks. "Right, our Yukhei." Yieun deadpanned. "W-what?" Sicheng stuttered. "You are seriously the most ridiculous being to have walked this earth. I can't believe I'm friends with you." Yieun responded rolling his eyes. "Oh, hush. You know you wouldn't have it any other way." Sicheng said smiling like a fool. "Yeah, I really wouldn't." Yieun sighed happily as both of them began sweeping the ballroom with their brooms. There were small marks from what Sicheng assumed was Prince Jinyoung's morning dance lessons, no doubt preparing for Prince Jaebeom's upcoming engagement celebration. Sicheng hated to even imagine how Yieun felt about it. If only there was a way to stop Yieun from loving the Prince, but alas you can't deny the heart what it wants which is exactly why love is so dangerous especially loving someone you could never have.

"Do you ever wonder what it must feel like to dance in a ball with beautiful clothes on as the love of your life twirls you around?" Yieun asked a dreamy look on his face surely thinking of Jaebeom, trust Yieun to be a romanticist. " Not really, unlike you have, I have better things to do than dwell on such nonsense." Yieun gave him a sceptical look." Oh yeah, like what?"He challenged. "Like sweeping this floor." Sicheng simply said pointing to the beautiful blue marble floor, it sometimes reminded Sicheng of the ocean. Sicheng can still clearly remember the feeling it gave him when he had sneaked in here to dance on it a few years ago, he doesn't dance anymore, he is not a fool. It was perfect the sound of his feet, there was so much room to move around he could have spent days exploring different dances. Sicheng had thought about how it would feel to dance with Yukhei, a soft violin playing at the back. Maybe Yukhei would step on his feet a few times, Sicheng didn't find himself minding the thought. Surely he and Yukhei would laugh about it, maybe Yukhei would complain about the complexity of the dance and say he wishes he was a better dancer. Maybe Sicheng would reassure him that he enjoys this just as much before wrapping his arms around the taller's neck, pulling him closer as Yukhei wraps his own around Sicheng's thin waist instantly. Maybe Sicheng would lean up to give him a kis-- "Hello? Sicheng?" Sicheng snapped out of his thoughts to glance at the older. "Yeah?" Yieun gave him an amused look. "You have been sweeping the same spot for a while now. I thought you said you wanted to clean the floor." Yieun smiled, " And here I thought you cared about this floor." He tutted his tone dramatic as ever, eyes shimmering with amusement. "But maybe you care about someone else more. Oh no, don't cry floor, you still have me." Sicheng let out the giggle that bubbled up his throat. "You are an actual idiot."

"Should I like, you know leave you two alone tonight?" Yieun smirked when Sicheng choked on his breath. "What?!" Sicheng glared at him. Yieun gave him a shrug in response. "What? Is it wrong that I don't want to be there if suddenly you two want to go at it like rabbits?" He laughed. Sicheng felt like his cheeks would burst. "You should see yourself. Your cheeks look as red as a baboon's ass." Sicheng grimaced at the comparison. He wanted to ask how Yieun would even know but then he remembered the time Yieun excited told him about the trip he went on where Jaebeom had taken Yieun to visit one of the African Kingdom. "Gosh, You are actually so filthy." He complains. Yieun stuck his tongue out in retaliation. _Wow, real mature._ "Well gosh, you are actually so in love," Yieun replied in the same tone. Sicheng wanted to deny it, say that it wasn't like that but maybe it was...


End file.
